1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of design and manufacturing of bicycle handlebar systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of design and manufacturing of end bar assemblies for attachment to bicycle steerer bars including mountain bicycle steerer bars.
2. Description of The Prior Art
The present invention is primarily related to the field of the handlebar systems of bicycles such as mountain bicycles. However, the present invention is also closely related to the field of other types of bicycles, such as regular street bicycles, other offroad bicycles, dirt bikes, all terrain bicycles, etc. Furthermore, the present invention is generally related to cycles and other equipment with handlebars, such as bicycles, motorcycles and jet skis. In the following description, the terms "bicycle", "bike" and "mountain bike", etc., are used somewhat interchangeably and should be construed as encompassing all of, but not limited to, the above mentioned meanings.
A typical mountain bicycle handlebar system includes a steerer bar and two bar end assemblies. The steerer bar is generally horizontally disposed and has a central portion and two opposite end potions. Each end portion terminates at a respective distal end. The central portion of the steerer bar is attached to a generally vertical stem which is in turn connected to the front fork of the bicycle. Each bar end assembly includes an angled bar end and an attachment means. The angled bar end has a proximal end and an angled grip portion, where the proximal end is attached to a respective distal end of the steerer bar by the attachment means. The bar end assemblies are added to the steerer bar to improve leverage of a mountain bicycle handlebar system in climbing situations, which are often experienced in riding mountain bicycles.
Most conventional bicycle steerer bars of bicycle handlebar systems are manufactured in hollow tubing structures. Therefore, the end portions of bicycle steerer bars are typically hollow and cylindrical in shape. Each hollow cylindrical end portion has a cylindrical sidewall with an exterior surface and an interior surface, where the interior surface defines a hollow bore. The essential function of the attachment means of a bar end assembly is therefore to attach the proximal end of the angled bar end to the hollow cylindrical end portion of the steerer bar.
There are two conventional types of bar end assemblies for attaching the proximal end of an angled bar end to a respective distal end of the steerer bar. In the first conventional type of bar end assembly, the attachment means includes a frustum-shaped wedge member engaging with the interior surface of the hollow cylindrical end portion of the steerer bar and tightened from inside the hollow cylindrical end portion of the steerer bar. This is often known as the "wedge" type attachment means for bicycle bar end assemblies. In the second conventional type of bar end assembly, the attachment means includes a C-shaped clamp member engaging with the exterior surface of the hollow cylindrical end portion of the steerer bar and tightened from outside the hollow cylindrical end portion. This is often known as the "clamp" type attachment means for bicycle bar end assemblies.
Both the wedge type and the clamp type attachment means are widely used in bicycle bar end assemblies. However, there has been a significant problem in using these types of attachment means. The problem is that oftentimes the hollow cylindrical end portions of the steerer bars are severely damaged when the attachment means are tightened to the end portions. When the wedge type attachment means are used, the hollow cylindrical end portions of the steerer bars are often cracked or split outwardly. When the clamp type attachment means are used, the hollow cylindrical end portions of the steerer bars are often crimped or wrinkled inwardly.
It is therefore desirable to have a new type of attachment means for bar end assemblies, which can be used in bicycle handlebar systems to attach bar ends to steerer bars without damaging the end portions of the steerer bars.